Fruits such as cranberries are rich in bioactive components, including anthocyanins, proanthocyanidins (PACs), and other phenolic compounds. Recent studies show that more polar compounds found in cranberries, such as oligosaccharides, may also impart major health benefits (Coleman et al., Anti-Adhesion Properties of Cranberry Products: Current Status and New Directions, American Society of Pharmacognosy Annual Meeting, St. Louis, Mo., July 2013).
Polar compounds, e.g., phenolic compounds, are typically extracted using organic polar solvents such as alcohol and acetone (Nafisi-Movaghar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,363). To be used in foodstuffs, such extracts need to be dehydrated to remove harmful organic solvents. If, however, water is used as a solvent, the extract may not need to be evaporated or could be partially evaporated and be directly be added to food or beverages. The selective capture and concentration of juice, anthocyanin, pectin, proanthocyanidin, and/or other phenolic compounds may thus open up novel opportunities in the field of product application relative to delivering those unique benefits.